customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Inferno Pendragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Customsuperheroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Inquisitor Gorefang page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mind Lord (Talk) 17:21, March 4, 2010 Cain and Abel You said warmonger watched as cain killed abel. Is there a real story about cain and abel? If there is, where can i read it? Too late, Inferno. I found it first! Your Villains wiki member #3. Drasocon the Avenger 21:28, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I said that. Srry i didnt sign it. --AtahiNuma 23:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cain and Able Oh. Is it in a book or something? it is in the Bible, under Genesis: they are said to be the sons of Adam and Eve - Cain being the evil one (and its never really explained why either) Are you a christian? I was thinking I might be the only one. not personally but I have respect for everyone - I tend not to use real-life based religion too much in stories but Cain is a bit like the Devil, he is so evil that I feel comfortable with using him without offending anyone.. plus I thought the idea of Warmonger watching the first murder would elevate his evil qualities Inferno Pendragon 23:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Ive heard that story before, I was asking to find out if you were a christian or if you had just heard the story, Cain killed Able because he was jealous that Ables offering got excepted and his didnt. The reason his didnt was because he gave an offering of fruit instead of the offering of a dead lamb he was supposed to give. When Cain killed Able i dont think he knew that hitting him over the head with a club would kill him, no one else had ever been killed before Able.--AtahiNuma 23:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) this is true but some texts also suggest Cain was the son of the Serpent - of course like many things its down to personal faith: to some Cain was pure evil and to others he was simply misguided/foolish. I suppose by today's laws Cain would be charged with manslaughter rather than murder. Inferno Pendragon 23:44, March 4, 2010 (UTC) That is a great deduction. Good talk, dude. --AtahiNuma 00:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, any of your characters have been invited to The Gang! Drasocon the Avenger 03:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) hey, thanks for that Draso - unfortunately few of my guys are really superhuman so dunno if they'd be suitable (since Adam and Warmonger have their own groups) Inferno Pendragon 03:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) hey! hey dude! whatcha ben workin on?--AtahiNuma 04:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) alot - my mind went into "creating" mode all of a sudden and I got some ideas I just had to write down Inferno Pendragon 03:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC) cool cool. I just wrote Fraustbite. lol! runners name is billy ray! like the cyrus! thats cool! yup and now I can't get the image of billy ray running super-fast out my head Inferno Pendragon 04:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) lol! WOW DUDE! YOUR BOOKIN! WHERE DID ALL THESE IDEAS COME FROM!?! Hi Hey man, i really like your character Momma Bear, it really embraces the fact that not every hero or villain needs to have super-bloated powers. Also, try adding a few infobox's to improve your charatcers pages. I agree your new heroes pwn! --AtahiNuma 05:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't really care if your charatcers have amazing superpowers, i think its great that your characters battle stats are more realistic then others. Also with the infobox thing also try adding infobox's to species and organization pages as well, believe me it will dramatically imrpove the pages. Just look under the insert tab, under the "Template" drop down menu and select Template: InfoboxMind Lord 21:22, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Bullet points Just so you know, you can create bullet point lists when editing an infobox by using the asterix *. thanks for that - though I'm still trying to figure out what to do about the Ferals article - since they are kind of a gang *and* a species.. Inferno Pendragon 21:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Put all the information in the same infobox, i think infobox's can hold 12 titles, you only need 6 for organizations and 9 for species. you can double up on the members/species status title, get rid of the Affiliations title and get rid of something else irrelevant. Mind Lord 22:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: hey! Cool! can I see one of them? --AtahiNuma 01:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) haven't uploaded any online - truth be told: may do some time in the future when I get a scanner that works Inferno Pendragon 01:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ik how u feel! my scanner sux! I mite b able 2 mak sumthing on paint tho. I know, I'm a noob, but I don't know how to ''SHOW ''images (see Sanitizo). Can you help?(me=lame). Oh, Sanitizo is also part of Dollhouse. Drasocon the Avenger 21:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was thinking, Sanitizo could be sorta like a link between The Gang and Dollhouse, coordinating strikes on different things and sharing ideas. Please leave your thoughts on my talkpage! Drasocon will KILL you for your insolence! Okay, cool. Drasocon will KILL you for your insolence! Yes, that would work. He can't be a host, though. Drasocon will KILL you for your insolence! 22:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, awesome. Also, if you make a The Gang in Mirror Earth, call it The Pack or The Group. Drasocon will KILL you for your insolence! So...What would be the reverse of a group working for their own interests/superhuman domination? Specifically own interests. Drasocon will KILL you for your insolence! Hey, one more thing. I added to your page about Reality Unborn. Drasocon will KILL you for your insolence! Hi! Just wanted to let you know that Fraustbite139 and me are friends. Fraustbite was his idea and I just made it because he didnt have an account yet. --98.117.104.208 02:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Inferno, I won't be on for a day, maybe lss, because of a virus. I will try to come on, though. Feel free to set up Tekaran vs. Cyclone Series while I'm gone. Also, I am going to try a storyboard on Villains wiki, but I only have a little idea of what it's going to be. -Drasocon Challenge query I feel like battling one of your characters, So challenge any of mine that aren't Zeus, Dark Owl and Thanatos. Also feel free to challenge any of my characters i haven't created yet and i'll try to put up a splash page for them. Mind Lord 01:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a fair match. You set the time (of day) and place.Mind Lord 01:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) All good for your first time. You all that needs to be done is link the arena to the Battle Arenas page. Mind Lord 02:30, March 14, 2010 (UTC) One thing: could you add a parameters to Adam Man's page? especially a weight section... Mind Lord 03:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Weight Thanks, its times like this when characters have the same strength level that it's relevant to have different wieghtsMind Lord 03:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm Do you use UGO's Hero Machine to base your characters pictures on. yo! it's a me! Big-Sam 17:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Have you looked at all of those heroes and things on your user page? Yes, I do think you do most of the work, and I am a sucky poll maker. Can you help me with that? Drasocon will KILL you for your insolence! 17:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) That's what I thought, but it has extra buttons with no options. Drasocon will KILL you for your insolence! 17:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) That's a good idea...and his enemy could be Olympus or something...you could go a lot of places with that! Imaginary high-five! WOOO! Drasocon will KILL you for your insolence! 20:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) That would work. There is a lot of mythology, so you could do Egyptian gods, or Aztec stuff, not thst I know a lot about Aztecs. And your just an idea factory, aren't you? That's true, about the Aztecs, and Arthurian mythology is a good idea. But I feel that there is a mythology I'm forgetting...but WHAT...Drasocon will KILL you for your insolence! 20:27, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I remembered! But it's not very good...only Roman mythology, and that's based off Greek mythology. But it's still an idea, so do what you want with it. Drasocon will KILL you for your insolence! 21:38, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: request done. if you ever need anything else don't hesitate to ask. Mind Lord 03:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Awards Okay mate, time for the awards ceremony :D Mind Lord 04:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Just add the awards you think your character earned throughout the battle Mind Lord 20:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Battle :Hey Adam Man, you look like a pretty bad guy. Let's fight. -Ancient Alex : : : : :Hey, haven't seen you in a while. -Drasocon 01:15, January 25, 2011 (UTC)